


i feel okay when i see you smile

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [73]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The freckles that are sprinkled across his face are like stars in the dying moonlight, as George stares at them from the window of their apartment. They look like lines that need to be traced, like sparkles that shine brighter than anything else. They look so beautiful that George can’t help but trace them with his eyes, down to where they disappear into Dream’s hoodie.or, Dream is sick and George is in love with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	i feel okay when i see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> HEBLO HEBLO HEBLO!!!!
> 
> this is my first ever dnf fic,,,,, been writing in this fandom for 4 months wowee but finally hit this milestone sjfgh
> 
> dedicated to the hari's hoes server!!!! 
> 
> title from dandelions by ruth b.

The freckles that are sprinkled across his face are like stars in the dying moonlight, as George stares at them from the window of their apartment. They look like lines that need to be traced, like sparkles that shine brighter than anything else. They look so beautiful that George can’t help but trace them with his eyes, down to where they disappear into Dream’s hoodie.

“Enjoying the view?” Dream’s voice causes George to look up, and his breath nearly catches in his throat when he catches Dream’s eyes, which are so soft staring at him that he can’t help but smile, his smile just as soft as the other’s eyes. 

Dream looks so sleepy, his voice scratchy from being sick the past couple of days, and the bags under his eyes have deepened slightly, but he looks so beautiful. In the moonlight, his hair glows, looking as if it’s a part of the light that’s shining into their room. His green eyes blink at him sleepily, and a hand keeps the cover wrapped around him there, while another reaches out to hold one of George’s.

“Can we… can we go to sleep?” Dream asks quietly, and George keeps the smile on his face as he nods, standing up and gently pulling Dream with him as he walks over to the bed, settling down gently. Dream settles alongside him, and waits for George to lie down first before he settles with him, resting his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Sleep well,” George says quietly, fingers running through Dream’s hair, and he feels the man fall asleep not that long afterwards, his breath deepening, his body relaxing for the first time all day.

This sickness had beaten him down, his body weaker than it normally is (weaker than it should be), and the effects show on him. Dream hasn’t been able to go to work since being sick, and George is worried for when he does go back, because he doesn’t know how long it will take for him to be back at full strength, ready to do all the work.

But he doesn’t want Dream to go back until he’s better, until he feels rested, until he’s completely okay. He needs to get better first, needs to heal.

He doesn’t want Dream to be hurt again.

He wakes up in the morning to his alarm going off and a heavy body on top of him, and he groans as he turns the alarm off, whispering apologies as he gently pulls Dream off of him, settling the younger on the bed with covers on top of him. He disappears to take a shower and to change into his uniform, and before he leaves, he brings a bottle of water to the nightstand and kisses Dream’s forehead.

When he drives to the shop, his fingers tap along to the music, and he can’t help but already wish he could return home. (Home. That's a word he hasn’t used in a long time, but with Dream, it comes easily, spreading out along the walls and burrowing deep in his heart. With Dream, the word has meaning, it settles in his chest and builds in his heart. Dream is where home is, and that’s a weird thing to think, but it’s true. It doesn’t matter where they are or what they’re doing. Dream is home.) It’s silent without Dream telling him about everything that he wants to in the passenger seat, as he crosses his legs and plays soft music, and George didn’t realize how much he had missed it until it was gone.

When he arrives and settles on the couch after hanging up his jacket, Wilbur leans in the doorway and asks a few questions about whether Dream is okay, and George smiles and reassures him, doing the same when Sap joins him some moments later. He answers their questions the best he can, and he’s slightly glad when he has to get up and settle behind the counter for the job, because that gets them off his back for some of the time.

The day feels both long and short, and when he leaves finally at 5, he gives them all a wave and a smile before finally walking out the door and to his car. He’s relaxed as he drives home, stopping by the store to get some more medicine and food, and as he continues on the way, he taps along to the music that plays on the radio and sings along softly.

He gets home soon enough and gets inside quietly, putting all of the groceries away and putting the medicine in their cabinet before he finally walks to the bathroom. He takes a much needed shower and brushes his teeth before he finally enters their bedroom.

Dream is still on the bed, lying on his stomach with an arm wrapped around the pillow, breathing softly as he sleeps, and George can’t help but smile when he sees him, warmth filling his cheeks. He’s cute, he thinks, and the thought is so true that he doesn't think of ever taking it back.

He’s only stood there for a few seconds before Dream is shifting in the bed, and it’s only then that George realizes Dream has slept on his side, his face buried into his pillow, and he doesn’t hesitate before changing quickly, climbing in the bed beside Dream. Dream shifts wordlessly, moving to rest his head on his chest,putting his head over his heart, listening to it beat solidly.

“I love you,” Dream says in the silence of their room, with George as his only witness.

“I love you too,” George replies, kissing Dream on the top of his head, as Dream falls asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> @sootswilbur on tumblr


End file.
